


New Year’s Surprise

by fireladybuckley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex in a cute dress, But also sexy, Cute, F/F, Flirty, Holiday, Keysmash, New Year's Eve, Romance, Sexy, Touching, Tryst, boobs, kiss, l-corp party, lady boner, lena's impeccable sense of style, makeout, so cute it'll rot your teeth, unexpected desire, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireladybuckley/pseuds/fireladybuckley
Summary: Alex and Lena unexpectedly discover their mutual attraction at a  New Years Eve party for L-Corp.  Flirtations and lust abound.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, alex/lena - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	New Year’s Surprise

* * * * * *

“Don’t you have any plans tonight?” Kara asked as she came into her living room and spotted Alex lounging on the couch in a tank top and pajama pants. 

“Nah,” Alex shrugged, taking a swig of her beer and changing channels on the TV. “Fell through, and I don’t feel like bar hopping.”

“Oh,” Kara frowned, unwilling to leave Alex sitting here alone on New Year’s Eve. “You don’t have anyone to go out with?”

“Everyone’s either away for the holidays or busy already,” Alex replied distractedly, not looking up from the TV as she read the synopsis on a movie listing. Kara’s frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes, thinking. Suddenly, she realized the solution and let out a small gasp of excitement, startling Alex into looking up at her.

“I know! Come to the L-Corp party with me!” Kara exclaimed brightly, grinning as Alex’s eyebrow raised. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“A party full of tightly wound businesspeople? Pass,” Alex said flatly, her head turning back to the screen and changing the channel again.

“It’s not just businesspeople,” Kara said, shaking her head. “I’m going to be there! And James, and a couple other people from CatCo you know. And obviously Lena will be there.”

“Kara, that’s not really my crowd,” Alex told her, looking up at her sister again. “You guys will all be busy mingling and I’ll have nothing to talk about with all the other people. I’m better off here, as long as you don’t care that I stay in your apartment.” 

“Come _on_ ,” Kara insisted, walking over to the couch and taking Alex’s hand, tugging gently. She nearly pulled Alex off the couch with her first tug and adjusted her strength accordingly for the second, letting out a soft laugh as Alex shot her a look.

“I wasn’t even invited, Kara,” Alex pointed out, pulling her hand out of Kara’s and shoving her sister playfully. “I don’t think I’d be welcome.”

“Oh please,” Kara scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. “Lena likes you, she’d be perfectly happy if you turned up. Besides, I’m sure it was just a technicality that she didn’t invite you anyway, since you’re not part of L-Corp.”

Alex looked at Kara pointedly after that last sentence, and Kara shook her head.

“I just mean she probably didn’t think to invite anyone outside of the company, not that she wouldn’t want you there. Please, Alex?” Kara asked, grabbing Alex’s hand again and squeezing it. “I don’t want you to be alone on New Year’s Eve and I want you to come with me! It’ll be fun!”

Alex sighed as Kara’s voice started to get higher pitched and more nagging, knowing that she wouldn’t quit until Alex gave up.

“Fine, fine,” Alex relented, and Kara clapped her hands once with excitement. “I’ll come, but don’t be surprised if I duck out early before I die of boredom.”

“Yay! You won’t regret it, I promise. Now go get dressed, we don’t have much time!” Kara beamed at Alex as she rolled her eyes as turned off the TV, forcing herself to get off the couch. 

“I don’t even know what I’m going to wear,” Alex complained as she headed towards the bedroom. “I don’t think I have any nice clothes here and we don’t exactly have the same style.”

Kara followed Alex into the bedroom and looked in the closet with her, her mouth twisted slightly in thought. Alex was right; while Kara had a lot of nice clothes, none of them suited Alex at all. Alex did have a few outfits that she left here, but nothing nice enough for a party.

“Okay hang on, I’ll run to your place and grab something.” Kara said, taking Alex’s keys from her.

“Fine, but don’t grab anything too –” Alex began, but Kara was gone, leaving Alex in her slipstream. “—skimpy,” Alex finished with a sigh, her hair ruffling around her face in the sudden breeze.

Kara was barely gone two minutes when she returned, clutching a garment bag in her hands and looking excited. Alex raised an eyebrow at her and Kara unzipped the bag, then turned the hanger to show Alex the dress – the black one she’d worn when she’d gone to dinner with Max Lord a couple of years before, the one with a plunging neckline and short skirt.

“No, Kara,” Alex groaned. “I said _not_ skimpy…”

“It looks really good on you,” Kara insisted, thrusting the dress at her. “And you have no time to argue, it’s this or nothing!” 

Alex made a face at her that suggested ‘nothing’ would be better, but Kara quickly cut in again before Alex could open her mouth.

“But you’re not staying here, so get dressed.”

With that, Kara left the room and Alex sighed again, looking at the dress. It _did_ look good on her, she had to admit, but it had not so great memories attached to it. Deciding that just wearing it was easier than arguing with her irrepressible sister, however, Alex took off her pajamas and slipped into the dress, squirming until it fell as it was meant to.

“Beautiful!” Kara said, smiling from the doorway. Alex jumped, a hand flying to her chest to cover the very low neckline, feeling her cheeks redden.

“Here, wear this necklace,” Kara said, coming up behind her and fastening a delicate silver necklace with a deeply purple amethyst pendant around her neck. “You look incredible, Alex.”

“Thanks,” said Alex, a little flatly, though she had to admit it felt nice to dress up sometimes.

“Hey, maybe you’ll even snag a date!” Kara grinned, winking as Alex rolled her eyes again.

“ _Do not_ set me up with any of your coworkers, Kara,” Alex said warningly as Kara giggled and left the room with Alex at her heels. “I’m serious!”

Alex quickly did her makeup and slipped her feet into a pair of black heels (thankfully hers and Kara’s feet were roughly the same size), and looked up to find Kara glancing at her watch and wincing.

“What? What time does the party start?” Alex asked, glancing over at the oven clock and noting it said 7:56. 

“Eight,” Kara replied, frowning.

“Well, I guess we’ll be fashionably late,” Alex said with a shrug, pulling on her leather jacket over the dress. “Let’s go then.”

“It’ll take way too long to cab it there, we won’t be there until like 8:30,” Kara lamented. “Unless…” She smiled and looked over at Alex, who deadpanned and shook her head.

“No, Kara.” Alex said sharply, as Kara grinned. Alex’s voice went from sharp to incredulous. “No! Oh, come on, really?”

“Please, Alex? I don’t want to be late!” Kara pleaded, and Alex let out the tiniest whimper before sighing.

“Fine, but I swear to god if you play chicken with a building again like you did last time I will never fly with you again.”

“I promise!” Kara laughed. Reluctantly, Alex followed Kara to the window and cozied up to her sister’s side, wrapping her arms tightly around Kara’s middle. Kara wrapped an arm around Alex’s back and Alex could feel Kara’s strength and protectiveness. Still, it didn’t stop Alex from inhaling sharply in fear as Kara took off through the window with Alex clutched tightly at her side. 

They were near the L-Corp building in seconds, Alex’s chest feeling tight from the speed of the wind passing them, making it hard to breathe. Kara dropped down behind some bushes not too far from the building and let go of Alex, who teetered on the spot precariously for a moment, gulping air like it was going out of style. Alex shakily brushed her hair back, attempting to smooth it back down, her hands trembling a bit as she took stock of herself.

“Never again,” Alex muttered as Kara lead her around the bushes and towards the front entrance of the building, Alex still trying to flatten her windswept hair. Kara lead the way from the front entrance to the elevators, then down a couple of hallways to the reception area on the top floor. They approached a large entryway near the end of a beautifully decorated hall, and Alex could see lots of lights and hear music floating down to them.

“Kara and Alex Danvers,” Kara told one of the guards at the doors brightly as they reached them, Alex hanging back a few steps, unsure.

“Kara Danvers,” the guard said, running a finger down the list. “You’re good. No Alex Danvers, though.”

“Oh it’s alright, she’s my sister and a friend of Lena’s,” Kara told him, taking Alex’s hand and pulling her forward. Before she could get past the guard however, he put his arm out and physically blocked Alex’s path, Kara tugging her right into his arm.

“Only listed invitees allowed,” the guard said firmly, pushing his arm back a bit to force Alex to back up, which she did, letting go of Kara’s hand.

“See, Kara? It’s okay, go and have fun,” Alex said, shaking her head. She’d known this was going to happen, why had she wasted her time? 

“But.. Alex…” Kara began, as Alex backed away from the doors, allowing some other guests to pass.

Alex was just about to reassure Kara again that it was fine when a sharp voice suddenly spoke up.

“Kara! Lovely to see you!” Lena moved partially into view and hugged Kara, who beamed at her friend. “And you brought Alex, that’s wonderful!” 

“Yes!” Kara agreed. “But the guard won’t let her in,” Kara said, gesturing at the guard, who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry ma’am,” the guard said hastily, as Lena turned to frown at him. “But she’s not on the list, I didn’t think—” he sound worried, but Lena shook her head.

“Alex Danvers is more than welcome at this party, but of course you didn’t know that. Don’t fret, Albert, it’s nothing but an oversight.” Lena reassured the guard, then gestured to Alex to come in, still half obscured to Alex by other people. Alex stepped past some guests who had queued, nodding at the guard as she approached him this time.

“Thanks,” Alex said, smiling at Lena as she passed the guard, who looked relieved that he wasn’t in trouble. Kara shot her a “ _toldja so!_ ” look and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Of course,” Lena said, smiling back and reaching out to give Alex a hug as well. Alex felt like she’d been punched in the chest and her heart skipped several beats when Lena stepped back from the hug and Alex saw what she was wearing. She looked absolutely striking in a dark grey pinstriped pant and waistcoat set, with a black and grey patterned blouse and a deep purple, silk cravat. She looked incredibly elegant and sophisticated and absolutely gorgeous. Her perfume lingered in the air between them as she pulled away from the hug and Alex felt slightly punchdrunk at the combination of sight and smell.

“Th-thanks,” Alex said again, feeling a bit lightheaded.

“I meant to invite you anyway, but I must have forgotten,” Lena said apologetically, putting a hand on Alex’s arm. “By the time all the invites were sent to everyone affiliated with the company, I completely forgot the few non-L-Corp invitations!”

“That’s alright,” Alex replied, her voice wavering a little as she stared at Lena, hyperaware of Lena’s touch, even through her jacket. Lena didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, but Alex, when she finally tore her eyes from Lena’s face for a moment, caught Kara looking at her with a bemused expression.

“Here, let me take your coats,” Lena said, gesturing for them to hand them over. Alex shrugged out of her jacket, still trying to shake herself, and thought she saw Lena do a double take when she looked over at Alex as she handed over her jacket. Lena passed the jackets to one of the servers to take the coat check and turned back to the sisters.

“You both look amazing,” Lena smiled, her eyes lingering on Alex for much longer than Kara, something that Alex noticed immediately and that caused her cheeks to redden slightly.

Before they could do much more than say thank you, someone who looked important came up and began speaking to her, and Lena signaled her apologies and began to speak with him, walking away from them.

“What was _that_?” Kara asked, as soon as Lena was out of earshot.

“What was what?” Alex asked innocently, quite aware that her cheeks were still red.

“You know what,” Kara retorted, looking intently at her sister. 

“It was nothing, I just… have a headache, and the bright lights made it worse for a minute,” Alex invented wildly, hoping it sounded convincing. It seemed to work; Kara’s face went from suspicious to concerned, and she began digging around in her small purse.

“I don’t have anything for pain in here,” Kara said regretfully, but Alex shook her head.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, I’ll just have some water. Look, there’s James!” Alex said, pointing as she recognized him a little farther into the room, glad of the distraction. Kara took the bait and flounced off, Alex following her. Alex looked surreptitiously around and spotted Lena not too far away, watching her talk animatedly for a few moments as Kara greeted James enthusiastically. 

Alex spent most of the evening wandering around after Kara, participating in some discussion, but mostly just people watching. The food was excellent, thankfully, and Alex mused that the food and free drinks alone had been worth letting Kara drag her here. 

Kara spent a lot of time talking to a cute coworker of hers and trying to constantly drag Alex into the conversation, telling her coworker about things Alex was good at and things she liked that she and the coworker had in common. Alex could smell the set up coming from a mile away and excused herself to the washroom. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate the sentiment, but Alex was not interested in being set up – if she found someone to date, it would be on her terms only.

Kara immediately accosted Alex on her way out of the bathroom.

“Didn’t you like Emma?” Kara asked almost accusingly as Alex headed towards the bar for another glass of expensive wine. 

“Sure, she seemed nice,” Alex shrugged. “Not my type, though.”

“Well what is your type?” Kara asked, her tone disappointed. “I have a lot of cute coworkers.”

“Kara,” Alex began, patting Kara’s arm. “I appreciate you’re trying to help, but I don’t want to be set up, okay? I want to find a girlfriend on my own.”

“But –“

“Kara…”

“Okay, okay,” Kara agreed, looking put out. “I just want you to have a good time.”

“I am,” Alex told her genuinely, leading Kara to a table covered in fancy hors d’oeuvres . “More fun than I thought I’d have anyway. Have you tried these?” 

The rest of the evening passed in relative fun. Alex and Kara spent a long time chatting and joking around with James and a few others, and Alex really did enjoy herself. She even managed to forget about her momentary panic upon seeing Lena; that is, until Lena herself joined them.

“How are you guys? Enjoying the party?” Lena’s voice came suddenly from behind Alex and she nearly jumped out of her skin as Lena appeared at her side, beaming at them all. Alex’s heart rate immediately increased as Lena’s perfume wafted to her and she stayed silent as others answered Lena’s question, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Thankfully it seemed Kara was thoroughly distracted at least, so Alex was grateful.

“Almost midnight!” Kara announced pointing at the large clock hanging over everyone’s heads. The clock read 11:59:30, and the noise level around them grew exponentially as people started getting excited and shouting for their friends and loved ones to join them for the countdown. Alex smiled as everyone started counting down, clapping along and counting herself.

“Nine, eight, seven…”

Alex suddenly remembered what the tradition was when the clock struck midnight and felt sad when she realized she had no one to kiss.

“Six, five…”

Alex glanced around her to see people pairing up, and her eyes happened to land on Lena, who was only a few feet away and already looking at her.

“Four, three…”

Alex’s heart shot into her throat when she saw Lena’s gaze was on her and stared back, hope blossoming in her chest at the expression on Lena’s face.

“Two, one…”

Lena tilted her head slightly, as though asking for permission, and Alex gave an attempt at a casual shrug and a half smile, trying to play it cool and come across like she was saying _“Yeah, sure”._

_“Happy New Year!”_

The crowd erupted around them and cheers and the music blared as the clock struck midnight. All around them people were either yelling or kissing, but Alex heard none of it as her brain hyper-focused on Lena’s face as she stepped forward towards Alex. 

Without allowing herself to think about it, Alex leaned forward as Lena did the same, and their lips met. Alex felt a thrill of joy shoot through her as Lena settled a hand on her waist, her head tilted delicately to the side as they kissed.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt both like it had taken a split second and many long moments. Alex’s heart was racing as she pulled away, both terrified and excited to see the look on Lena’s face, wondering if she’d enjoyed the kiss as much as Alex had. Lena’s face was hard to read; there was a small smile on her face, but then Alex saw the fire in her eyes and realized just how much Lena had enjoyed it. Before Alex could stop herself, before she could remind herself they were in a room full of people, – people who worked for Lena, no less – Alex had moved forward. Lena, too, moved forward in the same moment and their lips meet again, Alex’s hand drifting upwards and settling on Lena’s jawline, the other on her arm, as Lena’s arms slid under Alex’s and held her around the middle, her hands settled on Alex’s back.

This kiss lasted a lot longer and went deeper, more than a mere peck. Their lips parted just slightly and their tongues tentatively met, sending shocks of excitement and arousal through Alex, and through Lena as well, if the woman’s small but sharp inhale was anything to go by.

Many moments later, both Alex and Lena seemed to realize that the people around them were finishing their kisses and looking around; pulling out of the kiss, Alex opened her eyes and noticed a few people already looking at them, whispering to each other.

Wordlessly, Lena took Alex’s hand and pulled her away through the crowds, ducking around and under arms, away from everyone they knew. Lena lead her down a hallway and through a couple of doors, and suddenly they were in a place Alex had seen before; Lena’s office.

“Lena, I…” Alex began, with no idea where the sentence was going as Lena stopped pulling her along and turned to look at her, that small smile and fiery look back in her eyes.

“Don’t,” Lena said softly, laying a finger over Alex’s lips to stop her. Surprised, Alex immediately stopped talking and let Lena lead her over to the couch, though they stopped before sitting down. Lena turned back to Alex and Alex felt her heart flip flop once more as they locked gazes.

Lena reached out and pulled Alex closer, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist again. Alex felt herself melting, moving with the flow, slipping her hands slowly up Lena’s arms and to her neck, stroking the skin there and looking at her in awe, wondering how on earth she was being allowed to touch her like this. Without a word, Lena moved closer and pressed her lips to Alex’s again. Alex nearly collapsed into the kiss; she managed to keep herself upright and kissed Lena back at once, her hands around the side of Lena’s neck, stroking her jawline with her thumbs.

The kiss deepened quickly and their tongues clashed, both of them becoming breathless in record time, Lena’s hands slipping from Alex’s back to her sides, feeling their way up, as Alex let one of her hands slip into Lena’s gorgeous black hair, her fingers tangling in the strands as she held the woman as close as possible.

They parted for a moment in order to breathe, both of them panting, Alex feeling more than a little shaky. Lena looked extremely pleased with herself for taking Alex’s breath away, and momentarily rested her forehead against Alex’s as they absorbed what had just happened.

“You are so gorgeous,” Alex murmured as she lifted her head a little and looked down at Lena’s outfit again. “Way out of my league.”

Lena’s eyes flared and she spun Alex around, pushing her a little roughly down onto the couch, Alex’s eyes widening in surprise as she landed on the couch with a soft _“oof”_.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Danvers.” Lena’s voice had a bit of a growl in it and that combined with her use of “ _Danvers_ ” went straight to the pleasure centre of Alex’s brain, making her breath hitch slightly as Lena leaned over her. “You are the most beautiful woman in this building. Maybe in the entire city.”

Alex felt her cheeks reddening again and was about to protest when Lena climbed onto the couch and straddled Alex’s lap on her knees, making Alex’s heart stop briefly as she leaned down and brushed Alex’s hair out of her eyes. 

“Not to mention, you are extremely brave,” Lena continued, tossing her long hair over one shoulder and again causing a jolt of lust in Alex’s brain. Lena leaned down and kissed Alex lightly, then pulled back and spoke again.

“An excellent fighter,”

Lena planted another light kiss on Alex’s lips.

“And the smartest woman I know.”

Before Alex could say anything, Lena lowered her rear so she was sitting in Alex’s lap and slid both of her hands into Alex’s hair, pulling the woman close and kissing her deeply. Arousal and lust shooting through her, Alex wrapped her arms around Lena and held her close as they kissed, her hands roving over Lena’s back and settled over her ass, holding her in place.

Alex was completely breathless as Lena pulled away from the kiss a moment later and gasped as Lena pushed Alex’s head back gently and began to kiss down her jawline, down her neck, pausing for a moment and kissing deeply under Alex’s jaw, right along her pulse point, before continuing down to her collarbone. Alex whimpered as Lena’s hands slipped into the front of Alex’s dress – the neckline dipped down to well below her breasts – and slid her hands over Alex’s bare skin, making Alex inhale sharply at the feeling. Lena immediately paused and looked up at Alex, clearly searching her expression.

“Too fast?” Lena asked, clearly not wanting to push any boundaries. Alex shook her head, her heart pounding in her chest. She was nervous as hell to have Lena touching her like this but also ecstatic, and she definitely didn’t want her to stop.

“Keep going,” Alex said hoarsely, and the clear lust in her tone made Lena smirk, able to discern from those two words that Alex was just as into this as she was.

Lena slipped her hands farther upwards and cupped Alex’s breasts from below, unsurprised to not encounter a bra in the dress she was wearing. Alex gasped as Lena’s thumbs brushed over her nipples, sending shocks of pleasure through her. Smiling at the noises Alex was making, Lena leaned closer to kiss Alex again, still gently touching her nipples, circling her fingertips around them, making Alex gasp throatily into the kiss. 

Alex brought her hands up between Lena’s arms and reached for Lena’s waistcoat, unbuttoning it with shaking hands, moaning as Lena resumed the kissing of Alex’s throat, her hands still deep in Alex’s dress. Alex managed to get the waistcoat undone and pulled it open, then began to work on Lena’s blouse, her fingers slipping on the buttons as Lena gave her no moment of calm. Lena had pulled either side of Alex’s upper dress apart now, completely exposing her breasts, and Lena was kissing down Alex’s throat and over her collarbone, clearly continuing to head downwards. Alex knew she needed to get Lena’s shirt undone by the time Lena got to her nipple or she was done for.

Alex had just finished undoing the last button of Lena’s blouse as Lena’s lips reached Alex’s nipple. Lena drew the nipple into her mouth and gave it a gentle suck, making Alex gasp sharply and breathe hard, the feeling incredibly intense. Alex was just reaching into Lena’s undone blouse, touching her bare skin for the first time, when there was a sudden noise at the door across the room and an audible gasp and the sound of papers hitting the floor, as though someone had just dropped them.

Lena sat bolt upright and turned her head as Alex instinctively threw her arms across her own chest, blocking her breasts from view. Alex sat stock still as the horror of the situation sank in; someone had just walked in on them and was staring at them. Lena found her voice a moment later and Alex sat, frozen, mostly blocked by Lena’s body.

“Molly! What have I told you about knocking?!” demanded Lena sharply, still breathing a little hard and sounding incredibly firm and unwavering considering she’d just been caught straddling Alex on the couch, sucking on her nipple. Lena still hadn’t moved; she was still straddling Alex’s knees and turning to look at her employee; Alex suspected it was to preserve her modesty, and she appreciated it.

“I… oh my god Ms. Luthor, I am _so sorry_ ,” Molly sound abjectly horrified and Alex felt a bit sorry for her. She probably thought she was about to be fired. “I thought you were down at the party so I didn’t… I was just going to drop off these folders, I… I’m so sorry!”

Alex heard the young woman’s footsteps as she ran off and saw Lena relax and turn back to Alex, who was staring up at her in shock. They looked at each other in a slightly awkward silence for a moment, Alex’s arms barely covering her breasts, Lena’s shirt hanging open, their faces flushed but the moment clearly over.

“Don’t worry, she won’t say anything,” Lena said after a few moments, climbing off of the couch and turning to allow Alex to slip her dress back into place. “But I need to go and talk to her before she thinks I’m going to fire her. You understand, right?”

“Of course,” Alex said hastily, her face burning. “I’m sorry, I should’ve…” Alex trailed off, unsure of what she wanted to say, but Lena turned around to face her again and shook her head, smiling.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Lena said softly, leaning over and pressing a light kiss to her lips. Alex had to stop herself following Lena as she pulled away, trailing a hand down her arm as she stood up again and began re-buttoning her blouse. Alex made sure her dress was in place properly and stood up as well, smoothing her hair and begging her heart to calm down and slow to its normal rate. 

Once Lena was finished redressing and had straightened her cravat, Alex looked over at her, wondering if this had been a one-time thing, or if maybe there was the possibility of something real between them. They certainly had chemistry, tons of it, and they were both smart, strong, capable women who could complement each other nicely. But was Lena interested in a relationship? As though reading her mind, Lena came over to her and took one of Alex’s hands in her own.

“Since our little tryst got cut so short, let me make it up to you,” she said, bringing Alex’s hand up to her mouth and kissing her knuckles. “I’m guessing you have plans tomorrow?”

Alex nodded, her heart pounding so hard she thought Lena must be able to hear it.

“Thought so. Then let me take you to dinner this weekend. Does 7pm on Saturday sound alright?”

Alex nodded, biting her lip, trying not to grin as widely as she wanted to lest she seem a little deranged. Lena laughed at the expression on her face and gave her a radiant smile in return.

“It’s a date, then. Happy New Year, Alex.” Lena pressed another light kiss to Alex’s lips before straightening her waistcoat and walking out of the office after her assistant.

Alex nearly collapsed to the floor right then and there, but managed to stay upright, leaning back against the wall nearest her, letting out a long, shaky breath. She hadn’t felt something so intense in a very long time and the fact that Lena seemed just as interested in her as she was in Lena made her unbelievably happy. She stood there for a while, just catching her breath and floating on a cloud before she finally, slowly, made her way out of the office and back to the party. Some people had started leaving but Kara, James and many of the others were still around, dancing or chatting, so Alex slipped back into one of the groups, hoping no one noticed she’d been gone at least an hour. She stayed until Kara wanted to leave, the majority of the time lost in a daydream, barely able to wait until Saturday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! Happy new year! :D


End file.
